


“Twists in sobriety”, drabbles 9

by AzureAngel2



Series: Twists in sobriety, a drabbles series around my OC Nagina & the SW people around her [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: "Who is who":41. Bright = One day before the events of RotS the Supreme Chancellor loses his heart. Once more actually (19 BBY).42. Star = The baby boy of organic apple farmers will not stop to cry out for his babysitter (53 BBY).43. Mama = A little girl does not want to leave her foster home with the man who claims to be her uncle (56 BBY).44. Please = A young Sith apprentice discovers that he has a soft spot (51 BBY).45. Shine = The moaning of a widower is disturbed by palace gossip (19 BBY).





	“Twists in sobriety”, drabbles 9

**41\. Bright**  
Like a little queen Mara sits on your lap and beams. Your fingers move through her red locks, while you continue to gaze around in the morning circle.

The main reason you came here today was your curiosity about Nagina's duty rota. By chance you have found a valuable treasure. An animated kyber crystal, burning **bright** in the Force. So much potential. For both sides.

To snatch one of your niece's kindergarten students away is a crime. There is little room for doubt.

But to leave Mara with her jade eyes unattended would be inexcusable. She needs tutoring. And you.

 

 

**42\. Star**  
“Ten ways to tame your kids tantrums,” the woman reads aloud in a shaky voice.

You stand upright in your crib, clutching on to the sides. Your knuckles are white and so is your anger. Blending white.

You want Ina to change your nappies. Being with her is always fun. She is your bright **star**.

The woman, who leans against the wall, is but an annoying stranger to you. She never smiles, never sings songs to you or has funny stories to tell. Instead she cries a lot.

“Ina! Ina! Ina!” you crow.

“Stop it, Orson!” she yelps. “Just stop!”

 

 

**43\. Mama**  
Many months ago a young paediatrician of Theed Main Hospital warned you that the girl might stay mute. That the horrors that she had been through would be too much for her little soul to bear.

Gasping, you kneel down in front of your foster daughter.

“ **Mama** ,” she repeats with a little smile.

It is a bridge of hope, high above the valley of fear.

Before you can clasp your arms around her, she engulfs you in a hug.

“Nagina stays with us, Senator Palpatine!” you tell your late night visitor.

He sighs, but he is not a sour loser.

 

 

**44\. Please**  
She is afraid, you can feel that in the Force. But she walks the narrow path of conflict and reaches out for you.

“ **Please** , Maul!” the girl begs, her eyes wet with tears. “Let me help you to get up!”

You stare at her small white fingers. How easily you could crush them!

Pondering on it, you could harm Nagina in a lot of ways, but her gaze reminds of of things you nearly forgot.

Of home, of trust among kin.

Mother Talzin would not like you to hurt this one. She is special.

“Thank you, little sister!” you breathe.

 

 

**45\. Shine**

The holovids of Padmé's funeral **shine** bright through the semi-dark. But you cannot enjoy her angelic beauty for long. Outside your meditation chamber are voices.

Your master's personal body guards are not supposed to talk at all.

Curious, you tune into the conversation.

“Mistress Samye must be stopped!” hisses Vede Kennede.

That name has meaning to you. Why?

“On Lothal there is not much harm she can do,” sneers Sate Pestage. “He found a playgroup for her.”

“Babies? She prefers working with preschoolers.”

Suddenly, you remember.

The fat kindergarten teacher.

You claw your fingers.

There will be a reckoning. Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> "Who is who":  
> 41\. Bright = One day before the events of RotS the Supreme Chancellor loses his heart. Once more actually (19 BBY).  
> 42\. Star = The baby boy of organic apple farmers will not stop to cry out for his babysitter (53 BBY).  
> 43\. Mama = A little girl does not want to leave her foster home with the man who claims to be her uncle (56 BBY).  
> 44\. Please = A young Sith apprentice discovers that he has a soft spot (51 BBY).  
> 45\. Shine = The moaning of a widower is disturbed by palace gossip (19 BBY).


End file.
